


Best Friends ~ Woosan

by taekookipurpleyou



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ateezff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookipurpleyou/pseuds/taekookipurpleyou
Summary: WhAt Do YoU gEt WhEn YoU cRoSs HoRmOnEs AnD cOnFuSeD gAyS?Wooyoung and San have been best friends since they were babies, but when they go on a school trip, their relationship begins to change.Top sanBottom WooyoungStarted: 19.04.20
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

As the boy's mum nudged him, he knew that it was going to be another day of hell- sorry i ment school.

I guess it's not so bad with my friends, but honestly overall the worst school in the world, he thinks.

Jumping out of the bed he made his way over to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a shower.

Next thing he knew there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Wooyoungieee come onnn" wined san as he continued knocking on the door.

"I'm coming" the younger boy shouted as he continues to dry his hair

"you better not be cumming mate" he shouts back, halting the constant knocking

swinging the door open the youngerflicks his forehead "ewww not that kind of coming"

He swings an arm around the boy "lets go then"

Wooyoung stares at him dumbfounded

"san im in my underwear"

he looks at him in realisation "well hurry up youngie i have places to be and people to be in" he says as he sits on his bed.

the smaller boy chucks on a random hoodie and a pair of jeans and rushes over to his vanity to apply a layer of his favourite lip tint.

"Look at my bestie all pretty and cute" he says as he pinches his cheeks. (on his face not....yeh)  
  


"C'mon woo you look cute enough let's go now"

San grabs his hand and drags him out of the house, and they make they're way to hel- school, i ment school.

Now you may be wondering, where the fuck did san come from, well children when a man and a women love each other very much they decide to have s- WaIt WrOnG sToRy

Well you see he lives next door to me and has practically declared my house as his.

**Ummm soo im not too sure where i'm going with this but it's gonna be some sort of truth or dare friends thingy.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the two boys make their way into school woo spots hongjoong.

"JOONIE"

He shrieks at the top of his voice and waves (HAKUNA MATATA YA). Before anyone could process what was happening, hongjoong was attacking wooyoung with hugs.

"Woah calm down man" san says as he pats hongjoong on the back.

"Sowyyyy sannie".

The older looks over to woo and he grabs his phone calling Mingi. His grip tightens on my hand.

They've gotta find Mingi and get out of here.

"Wooie why is sannie look sewi - sewe..." Woo giggles at hongjoong struggling to pronounce the word.

"I don't know why he looks so serious, shall we ask him huh?".

His eyes light up as he turns to face san

"Sannie why you so cereal?" the boy lets out a chuckle

"Sanni's not serious, sannie and woo are trying to find your daddy ok"

He looks down

"Joonie miss daddy"

he says as tears begin to form. Just as he finishes his sentence mingi rushes up to hongjoong

"there you are princes I've been looking for you everywhere"

he says as he picks him up and twirls him around

"eberywhere?"

He asks tilting his head

"yes daddy was so worried about you"

Woo whispersin the older's ear. 

"Min I'll meet u at lunch, we've gotta go"

wooyoung turns around and drags him away from the little

"see ya mate"

mingi shouts

Before he can even process the situation he's dragged into abathroom stall.

Turning to face wooyoung he assures him,

"It's ok woo we've got 15 minutes till school starts"

He sighs and fiddles with his hand. Stroking his hair, the younger gets out his phone.

Handing it to the older, as he begins to search for the video.

Finally finding it he goes to press play

"wooie want 5 minutes pweeees"

The older places the phone on the floor

"what should we do then?" he asks

the smaller boy then places a finger on his chin (Eureka moment Horrid Henry any1?)

"I know, huggies".

Five minutes have passed and the older begins to reach into his pocket, taking out his phone and switching it on.

"C'mon Wooie you gotta be a big boy now"

He nods in response as the older boy plays the video.

As the two men in the video begin to undress each other woo slips out immediately.

(Lol this acc works for me so if you guys are ever trying to get out of ls then you could try surrounding yourself with very adult stuff)

He continues to snuggle his head into the boys neck

"thanks San" he smiles at the other boy, reaching out to fiddle with his hand

"No problem woo" the older says as he slowly combs his fingers through the younger soft blonde strands

After 10 more minutes of peacefully silence, fiddling with woo's hair, the bell rings and they were sigh as they slowly begin to stand up, stretching out their sore muscles and heading off to their next lesson.

**Soo Hongjoongs a little and so is wooyoung.**

**For this ff I'm gonna try and stick to just Ateez as the cast as I'm multifandomed I get a bit too carried away and then the cast is too long, But if you guys have any recommendations to put in the cast I'll try**

**Obviously Jackson will be in it because he's in legit every ff**


	3. Chapter 3

They walk into class just in time. 

"Seats boys" Mr Kim says clapping his hands to hurry them up

They both glance at each other, giggleing and hurry to their seats.

A boy sat at the back, junghoe I think is his name giggles at them then notices the blond is looking at him and looks down blushing.

———————————————————————————  
"As you know tomorrow we are going on a trip to jeju island. The rooms have been sorted and are as followed; Wooyoung you and san will be in a room along with jongho, Mingi and hongjoong will be in a room along with Yunho and Yeosang and seongwha will be in the last room on corridor 1"

The two boys grin cheekily at each other. This will be interesting.

San looks around confused "Sir! Who's jongho?" 

"Me" a shy boy sat at the back raises his hand.

"Oh. Are you new?" San asks

"I've uh.. b..been in this school for 4 years!"

"Oh" Wooyoung chuckles at sans stupidity 

"As I was saying before I was innterupted mr Choi these will be your rooms no changing or trading"

"But sirrr I want to be with mark" Jackson whines as he hugs mark tightly 

"Jackson we're not going to have any sleep if you and mark share a room"

"Bbut that's not m.."

"No were not having a repeat of last year!"

Jackson sighs in defeat as mark chuckles at his boyfriend.

———————————————————————————

Finally class ends and the boys link arms as they make their way to the cafeteria.

As they slump down next to Mingi, hongjoong and Yeosang, San's tummy grumbles. 

"Is sannie hungry" the younger teases knowing he has no food nor money

"Don't be mean woo" he whines

"Well you would still have money if you diddnt buy all those vibr..." 

San's hand slaps his mouth shutting me him.

Mingi chuckles figuring out what the blond was going to say.

"Sanni no food?" Hongjoong asks mingi

"No baby he was naughty so he gets no food" 

Mingi replies stroking his hair

Joong gasps as points outside 

"Look piggy flying"

he shouts as mingi turns his head. Hongjoong quickly sneaks half of his sandwich to san.

San smiles "thanks darling" 

hongjoong giggles as Mingi turns around 

"where's the pig?" He asks genuinely confused. 

They all burst out laughing 

"what? Is there something on my face?" Mingi asks, raising a hand to his cheek checking for any stray pieces of sauce that could have made its way onto his face

Wooyoung falls off his chair as san laughs even more slapping the table. Yeosang almost falls of his chair but someone catches him. 

(Idk if this ever happens to you guys but me and my friend will just be eating and then we start laughing and can't stop and everyone is like wtf are they on)

"Woah are you ok man?" He asks

"Yyyeah I.Im Yeosang ?" Yeosang replies frozen

They all stare at Yeosang gay panicking causing they to laugh even more.

"Ahh nice to meet you I'm seongwha" he says as he chuckles at the boys frozen state 

"Ur so pretty" Yeosang mumbles 

"Thanks cutie" seonghwha replies walking off 

"Shit did I say that out load" Yeosang curses

The boys manage to calm themselves down, their laughter quieting down. San takes this opportunity to take a sip of water and instantly spits it out, spraying it everywhere.

Wooyoung laughs histericely, San joining in as the boys have another laughing session. The younger slaps san causing him to fall bringing him down with him. 

Lying on top of him in the middle of the cafeteria the boys continue, dying of laughter. 

Everyone just ignores it already being used to their weirdness. 

"Just get a room Jesus" Mingi sighs

"Actually Mingi we plan on buying a house together one day" san says proud of his some what smart comeback as he pushes the boy off of him

"That's if we have enough money which we won't if you don't stop buying se.."

"Yeh yeh I know. If you helped me then I wouldn't need to buy all these toys" he says 

"Ewww no san I'm not helping you with anything" the boy shreiks

"Okok seriously guys leave" Yeosang says joking

Just as the blond was about to say a comeback the bell rings.

"Bye idiots" Mingi shouts as he holds hongjoongs hand leading him to their class.

**Ok guys how was this chapter! Next chapter they'll be going on a trip and that's when it gets juicy!**

**I just recently Finnished my taekook book so I will now have more time to write this book and another book!**


	4. Chapter 4

The boy sighs as he slumped down next to san on the coach. He huffs, he really isn't looking forward to this journey. Don't get me wrong wooyoung loves san with all his heart but that boy can sometimes be too much.

San continues to poke his nose giggling "woo look at me!" He whines as the younger boy sighs, turning to face him.

His smile drops as he sees the boys expression. Cupping his face he pouts "what's wrong woo? Are you feeling little? You can slip if you want!"

Wooyoung breaks eye contact and rests his head on the boys shoulder "is litttle woo sleepy" he teases. The younger lets out a whine not wanting to speak

Woo grabs san's hand and begins to fiddle with his fingers. Chuckling, the older strokes his hair with his free hand.

Feeling invisible daggers being directed towards the boy, he looks over to see that boy, chunghoe staring straight at him. A mix of sadness and anger in his expression. Directing his eyes to the boy next to him, who had now moved his interest towards the olders belt loops, fiddling about with the chain attached to them. The junghoe boys face softens as he looks at woo. Turning around, san furrows his eyebrows, suspicious of this boy.

Does he like woo? If he does this is going to be one intereasting trip.

———————————————————————————

The boy ruffles his hair as he sits down cheerily next to the blond.

"Hii" he greets reaching his hand out

"Umm... hola?" The younger splutters out forgetting how to communicate in his own language

"Oh....er hola! Como estas?" The brunette says chuckling

The boy freezes, staring at the boys gorgeous face, not knowing what to say

"What? Have I got something on my face? Fuck why diddnt Johhny tell me! Johhny you dick, get your ass over here!" He shouts

"Fuck you I ain't doing anything with my ass today thank you very much. My ass is reserved, only for THE Markus Lee and his ass is MINE" He shouts back

"FUCK OFF JOHNNY, MARKS ASS IS MINE!" Haechan shrieks

"NOT ANYMORE"

Haechan gay gasps

Mark sighs having had enough of his boyfriends fighting over who his ass belonged to

"MY ASS BELONGS TO ME BITCHES" mark shrieks slapping his ass, and shutting the two males up in the process

The teacher sighs as the coach slowly starts to move.

Hearing banging on the window of the coach she looks over to see Mingi running carrying hongjoong on his back

"WAIT UP YOU LITTLE SHITS!" He shouts

San starts laughing followed by him aggressively coughing, choking on the air "I'm dying! Someone helpppp meee!" Wooyoung sighs slapping his back

Hongjoong gasps "Daddy say wude wowrd"

"Sorry princess, daddy will try again!" He says as breaths in

"WAIT UP YOU POOP HEADS!" He shrieks making hongjoong giggle

The coach stops as the two males board

"Right we have everyone! Le.."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MARK" Jackson shrieks

"MARK IS MINE!" Johhny and Haechan shriek

"FOR FUCKS SAKE START THE COACH" the teacher shrieks having a mid life crisis

"Babe I'm here" mark says lifting his head up from Jackson's lap

"MY BABY IS BACK! YAYYY! NEVER LEAVE ME AGAINN!" He shrieks squeezing the life out of the smaller boy as the coach starts again

Mark face palms zipping up the boys jeans.

"No babe you can't just leave me like thisss" he whines

"Fine, but your doing me after" mark says

"Okokok" Jackson says grabbing the boys hair

———————————————————————————

"Fuck your gorgeous" the blond says to the boy listening to music

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing!" The older goes back to listening to his music

"I can't believe I'm sat next to an angel" Yeosang whispers his mind drifting off to dream land  
  


**•A/N•**   
**Well the 'only Ateez' plan diddnt last long💀**


	5. Chapter 5

"Right..so, I will now call out the names of the rooms could you them please come and collect your keys from this desk here!" The teacher says slumping down in the nearest chair, exhausted by the journey.

Everyone shouts sarcastically "Yess miss Park"

"Mingi, Hongjoong and Yunho will be on corridor 1, Room 67"

Hongjoong smiles up at Mingi squeezing his hand as he leads him to the front

"Dada who Yunho?" Hongjoong asks

A tall beauty walks out of the crowd, eyes glistening, his pink hair reflecting the light as he walks towards the two males

Both boys stood in shock. In awe of the boys beauty.

Yunho steps forward and takes the key card from the desk, he walks up to the boys tugging the taller males hoodie "come on! Let's go to the room!" He exclaims resorting to grabbing both boys hands and leading them to their room.

"Ok then.. next room, Yeosang and Seongwha your in room 68, corridor 1!"

Seongwha nudges the boy teasingly "come on let's get the key" he says as a Yeosang blushes heavily following the taller, grabbing the key and heading towards the room.

"Room 69 corridor 1, wooyoung, san and jongho"

The two boys look at each other raising their eyebrows at the number.

Jongho shyly approaches the boys, fiddling with his sweater paws.

"Jongho are you straight?" Wooyoung asks

"Uhh noo" he mumbles, avoiding eye contact

"Right then" he grabs both san and jonghos hand, grabs the key,

"GAYS AWAY" he shrieks as he walks them out

"well that was a bit gay" miss park says as she giggles glancing over at her girlfriend, and fellow teacher miss Kang.

"Anyways continuing on! Mark you will be in room 70 corridoor 2 with Jackson.. wait...what!...why does it say your together!"

Before she could protest the two boys had already run off with their key.

"We are definitely gonna have to sort that one out later" she sighs

"Babe it's ok, the only moans we'll be hearing tonight is yours" Mrs Kang whispers teasing the younger, receiving a playful punch to the shoulder

"Right! Anyways... room 71 corridor 2, Mark, Haechan and Johnny"

"Yes!" Haechan and Johnny high-five

"LETS GET THAT ASS!" They shout as mark scoffs grabbing the key and heading up stairs to their room

"BABY WAIT FOR ME!" Haechan shrieks running after the boy

"Johnny...Johnny" chan shakes the boy, who's staring into space

"TIME TO GET SOME ASS" he shrieks sand runs off after the boys

"This is going to be a long trip" Miss Kang sighs closing her eyes as her girlfriend continues to read out the rooms

**•A/N•**

**I finally got round to updating this! Yayy! I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

The three boys entered the room. Wooyoung placing his bags next to a bed.

"Right there are two beds so me and woo can share and you can take that one!" San said to jongho, the boy becoming visabily disappointed at the fact that he won't be sharing a bed with wooyoung.

"O..Ok" he said with a forced smile, making his way over to the single bed as the other two slumped onto the double bed.

"I wanna sleep" Wooyoung whines out snuggling into the covers "where's Ellie" he asked grabbing out for the soft elephant toy.

San sighs going into his bag and taking out the grey elephant plush and hands it to Wooyoung "woo you can't sleep now, you slept the whole journey" he says sitting down next to the boy in bed

The boy whines protesting "come on bub, what about a game!" The younger eyes lighting up at the mention of the word 'game'

He turns to the other boy awkwardly standing next to his bag watching the two "wanna play, jongho?"

"Uh...hhh w..hat are w..e playi..ng?" He mumbled feeling anxious in front of the boys

"Ummm how bout truth or dare!" Wooyoung shouts excitedly jumping up and down on the bed

"Woah woah calm down youngie" san says wrapping his arms around the boys waist pulling him down to sit in his lap

"Ok...I'll start! Ask me!" Wooyoung says stroking Ellie's soft ears

"Truth orrrrrrrr dare?" San asks, dragging the r out for effect

"Truth" the younger says, now focused on giving Ellie the best cuddles in he world

"Ummmm" San talks his chin trying to think of a question "jongho?"

"Uhh fa..vourite a..a..nimal?" He stuttered out

"Come on! ask me sexual questions!" He states, in the mood for exposing himself

"Don't be mean woo, that's a great question jongho! What is your favourite animal? Cause it's definitely not gonna be me if you don't answer" the older threatens

"Don't be silly your not an animal San!" He laughs at the silly boy

"Wanna find out, cause that's where your heading" he continues teasing the boy

"Ugh fine! It's elephants! Duh!" He states pointing at Ellie

Knock knock knock knock

San heads to the door opening it

"Hey you wanna come in?" He shreieks as they both begin to the the dance. (Yes THE dance)

After around 3 minutes of aggressive dancing San opens the door fully to reveal a giggling Hongjoong, a hot as fuck Yunho and an exhausted Mingi.

"Yayyy joongie!" Wooyoung shouts spotting the boy, running up to him and hugging him "look at Ellie, she's dancing too!" Hongjoongs eyes light up giggling at his silly best friend and his even besterest (don't tell Wooyoung tho) friend Elly

(Is that a word. Idk. It is now.)

"San this is Yunho!" Mingi says introducing the older

"Hii!" San waves

"Soo what we're you guys doing before we got here?" Mingi asks

"Truth or dareeeee!" Wooyoung shrieks excitedly

"Let's continue then!" San says walking back to the two boys hugging each other on the bed, Ellie sandwiched between them.

Yunho approached Jongho, sitting next to him "you ok?"

"Yeh, just new people" he says sighing leaning into the taller

"It's ok! I'm sure they're lovely people! Mingi and Hongjoong are nice and San and Wooyoung seem nice too! You'll be fine!" He reassures his friend combing his hands through the younger's hair

"Ok! Mingi you go!" San says following with his dramatic statement "Truthhhh orrrr dareeee?"

Hongjoong and Wooyoung giggling at the boys way of saying it

"Dare" Mingi says unbothered

"Oh Mingi, I wouldn't look so chill if I were you" San teases

"What are you gonna make me do? Huh give Joongie a hickey? Babe, I give him them every night" Mingi teases back

"Hongjoong!" The boys head popps up from under Wooyoung chest

"Yes!" He asks curious at the mention of his name

"I want you to do something very nice for daddy! Ok?" San asks the younger, causing Mingi to cringe at the fact that San referenced to him as 'daddy'

"Oooh what is it! Joongie wubs doing nice fings fow daddy!" The boy jumps up excited

San walks over to the boy and whispers into his ear "you know when daddy does pretty markies on you?"

The boy nodds, alerting the younger to continue

"well this time you can do pretty markies on daddy too!" He whispers with a smirk

"Joongie can do dat? I fowt it was naughty! Das what daddy twold me! I dun wanna be a naughty boy! Mr powice man gonna take me away!" He exclaims genuinely worried that some police looking ass boi gonna take him away or some shit

"Don't worry joongie! It's ok because Sannie said so! And sannie's best friends with mr police man so he'll understand! Go do your mission joongie!"

"Oh. Ok! Joongie will do it!" He says

The other boys still oblivious to what Hongjoong was going to do (including Mingi) all they could do is sit there and wait for the scene to unfold.

(I kinda wanted to end the chapter here and leave it on a cliff hanger but I'm not that mean🥺)

The boy made his way over to Mingi, who was sat on the bed facing him. He clambered up onto the boys lap and sat down, wanting to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Uncle sannie had given him a mission and spy joongie was going to compleate the mission.

He kissed the youngers lips quickly before gently sucking on the boys neck, the boys eyes widening realising what San's little spy's so called mission was.

Holding back his moans he gripped onto the boys clothing, trying to pull him away from his neck, without any luck

After an excruciatingly slow (for Mingi at least) minute later the boy pulled his lips away from his neck admiring the purple bruised skin

"Pwetty!" He said

"I wan see!" Wooyoung says standing up from the bed bringing Ellie with him

"Nooo! Pwetty markies are only faw daddy and joongie to see" Hongjoong tells him using his hand to cover the mark

"No fair!" Wooyoung whines

"Ellie's not your best friend anymore!" He says making the older gasp

The boy instantly crying "Ellie noooo! I wub u Ellie! I gib cuddles!" He wails holding onto Mingi

San walks over to Wooyoung snatching that bitch Ellie, from his hands "What's that Ellie? You love both joongie and woo? And they're both your bestest friends? See joongie she does love you!"

The boys eyes instantly light up

"Ellie do wub me?" He asks

"Yes! Of course sweatie!"san replies handing Ellie to the boy

As the boy engulfed the elephant plush all Wooyoung could do is sit there in jealousy, using Sans head as a plushy, stroking his hair the same as he stroked Ellie's ears

**•A/N•**

**Yee this is quite a long chapter tf. Anyways enjoy this gayness.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jongho truth or dare!" San said, all eyes focusing on the younger

"Umm dare?" He says more as a question

"Umm make out with a person of your choice for 2 minutes!" San says smirking

Jongho turns to Yunho eyes wide open, leaning into the boys ear whispering "can I just pick you?"

"I thought you'd want to pick wooyoung!" He says in shock

"I think San likes him and it's hopeless anyway, I might aswell get over him rather than kissing him and falling deeper" Yunho nodds agreeing with the younger

"Ok, kiss me then" he says smirking

The younger boy leans in placing a soft kiss on the boys lips pulling away, looking into his eyes giggling

The older smiled holding the boys chin and pulling him back in for a longer kiss

Mingi staring at the boys with a look of jealousy, looking down to see hongjoong staring up at him

"Dada I dun like when yunnie kissies ober pwepol" he whispers

"I know baby neither does daddy" he says booping his nose placing a kiss on his forehead

'OhHhH nO i tHiNk i'M cAtChiNg fEeLiNgS' were his thoughts exactly

San just stared at the boys making out, figuring out weather this should count as one of his five a day of gay

Wooyoung placed lots of kisses on Ellie whilst covering her eyes, so that she wouldn't see the unholy event occluding right in front of her. Little did wooyoung know Ellie was actually a horny ass bitch and used his phone to watch porn when he wasn't looking. What a bitch.

Two minutes had passed and the boys pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting their lips

The younger gigged hugging the older

'OhHhH nO i tHiNk i'M cAtChiNg fEeLiNgS' played over and over in both boys heads

Haha bitch we got a love square

"Ok gays that's only 3 of my five a day of gay so we have to do a couple more rounds" San announces causing wooyoung to giggle at the term

"San it's ur turn!" Mingi yells

"WOAH CALM DOWN NO NEED TO YELL" San yells back

Hoongjoong stands up and yells "BE QUITE YOUR SCARING ELLIE YOU POOPS" causing wooyoung to launch him self on the bed, laughing uncontrollably

"Oh I'm sorry Ellie for 'Daddy's' irresponsible behaviour" San says, causing Mingi to cringe once again at San calling him 'daddy'

"San. Stop calling me daddy" Mingi orders

"Why?" San attempts to defend himself

"Yeah why? Your called daddy!" Hongjoong joins in

"I'm only daddy to you baby, not to anyone else" he explains making the older gasp

"He not your daddy!" He shouts

at San causing Mingi to giggle

"okok sweetie! sannie is sorry, also i pick dare" he said with full confidence (something he probably shouldn't have done)

"go and do 7 minuets of heaven in that closet with woo!" mingi said with a smirk

"oki! woo, follow me!"'he said holding the boys hand and leading him to the closet

"sannie why are we in closet" the oder asks with confusion

"all in good time woo" he chuckled as the other boys began to count down

3.......2.........1....start

**•A/N•**

**cackles in love quadrilateral**


	8. Chapter 8

"soo...um...how's your day been?" wooyoung mumbles

the awkward atmosphere suffocating both the boys

"oh my days been rather goo..wait woo why are we so awkward i've known you for ages were never awkward" san states scrunching his nose

"i don't know, i mean there's barely any space in here so i guess that could be why it's so awkward" woo suggest 

"woo we litterally hug each other to sleep, i don't think that us being physically close is making anything awkward" 

the younger looks up making eye contact 

"i um, Ajfkdjsgshdjddj" the boy squeals

"what?" san stares confused 

"i have an idea!" wooyoung states giggling whilst whispering in the taller's ear

"3...2....1..." woo whispers 

"now" 

"ahhh" wooyoung moans as he begins slapping his leg 

the older following as he picks the boy up on his back and jumps about making as much noise as possible

gasps were heard from outside the closet 

"san ahhh harderrr" he continues as san joins in 

"agh fuck woo your so tight" he moans out

"like really dude this belt is tight as fuck you should get more comfortable belts" he wispers chuckling

"maybe if you take it off it'll be more comfortable" wooyoung retorts giggling

"oh really?" san responds placing the boy down, backing him into a corner as he slowly leans in connecting their lips

his hands roam down to the boys belt, he fumbled with the buckle whilst harshly kissing the younger 

wooyoung let out a whine at the older sucking on his lip

"TIMES UP"

"we shall continue this another time" san states walking out the closet, leaving a very sexually confused boy

"YES THATS RIGHT GAY BOI COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET" he shouts whilst exiting the closet causing mingi to chuckle at his friends extraness


	9. Chapter 9

"YUUUNNNHOOOOOO" san sing songs 

"truth or dare" he asks raising his eyebrow causing hongjoong to giggle at the younger (older in mind set if you get what i mean)

"all you pussies been picking dare bitch truth me" yunho states

"can you not be a chicken and pick dare" san asks him

"no" yunho replies smirking

"well that's my truth done who's next!" he chuckles looking around the room, his finger landing on hongjoong

"joongie truth or dare!" he asks normally 

"umm..dada what shwould joongie pick?" hongjoong asks looking up at mingi 

"baby pick what ever one you like" he reassures the younger

"okayyy umm i pickkkkk d-"

"SUPP BITCHESSS" seongwha shreiks as he enters the room 

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE-" San shreiks back at the older, suddenly noticing the smaller boy enter the room behind him

"oh hi yeosang sweetie, come, sit here with us!" he says patting a space on the bed next to him

Hongjoong just stares mouth wide open 

"baby what's wrong?" mingi asks noticing the boys expression

(IDK why but mingi keeps auto correcting to mingus and i find that rather hilariously entertaining)

Suddenly he gets up off of Mingi's lap, walks over to the older and huffs 

"i downt know who you awe but you intuwupted me and dats mean" he says with a hand on his hip

Seongwha just stands in shock unable to think of a good comeback

"umm everyone this is seongwha" yeosang introduces the male

"ahh yes mr 'catches me when i fall, thick ass, cutie man'" San quotes 

"yes it is thick, boi" seongwha says slapping his ass

"ok um as joongi was saying..." mingi interrupts letting his baby speak

"i pwick dare!" he says excitedly, as yeosang and seongwha sit down on the bed

"i see no one be picking truth anymore, unoriginal hoes" san says, as he thinks of a dare to give the boy

A sudden gasp is heared from the younger "i know!" woo days excitedly as he whispers something in san's ear

"ooooo scandalousss i like it woo" san states causing the younger to giggle

"I-"

the younger clears his throat

"WE dare you to kiss mingi-" 

"really? that's the dare? talk about unoriginal" mingi inturupts

"halt good sir i was not finished yet, hongjoong we dare you to kiss mingi and-"

"there's an and? there's more?" mingi asks

(that one meme)

"DADDY STOP INTURUPTING SANNIE" hongjoong says 

"yeah stop inturupting me daddy" san replies, joining in

"STOP CALLING ME DADDY" mingi shrieks

"BUT YOU ARE DADDY" hongjoong says

"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS SHIT AGAIN, HONGJOONG KISS MINGI AND..." Yunho says not having any of this

"Yunho" san finishes the sentance

"what?" yunho asks at the mention of his name

"and yunho" san repeats

"and what?" yunho stares confused

"HONGJOONG I DARE YOU TO KISS MINGI AND YUNHO AT THE SAME TIME...did you get that? is your singular brain cell now working?" san mocks 

"wait, i have to kiss mingi and hongjoong?" yunho questions

"yes that's the dare YOU DUMBASS" san shouts

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING, IM TRYING TO GET SOME ASS, SHUT THE FUCK UP" Johnny yells from the other room

"WHOOP WHOOP GET THAT ASS JOHNNY!" seongwha shouts back

a strange growl noise was heard

"AND YOU TOO HEACHAN" he continues shouting 

"THANK YOU FOR ACKNOWLEDGING ME" the boy shouts back

"YOUR WELCOME" seongwha shouts

"LESS SHOUTING MORE KISSING" san shouts as he nudges the three boys closer

Yunho leans in and whispers "are you both ok with this?"

mingi nodds and joongi replies with a "yes yunnie"

cooing at hongjoong, yunho leans closer, hesitating, peering a look at mingi who was nodding for the boy to continue

yunho hesitantly leans in connecting his lips with hongjoongs, placing his hand on the younger's thigh, as he feels a larger hand on his

he pulls away and turns to face mingi, as the boy places a hand on his cheek as he pulls the boy closer connecting their lips

he reaches his hand out for hongjoongs face as he brings the younger into the kiss, the three enjoying it a bit too much 

meanwhile jongho sat there sexually confused and slightly hurt as he watched the three men kiss

"right, right, that's enough" san states after a few moments, the boys pull apart blushing, hongjoong awkwardly fiddling with mingi and yunhos fingers in his small hands

"as much as i'd love to watch you guys kiss all day I'd very much like to add yeosang and seongwha to the game" he adds peering over to the two boys, who looked up at the mention of their name

"yeosang, truth or dare!?" he asks 

"umm truth!" he answers

"fucking finally! umm please share and demonstrate with us good sire one of thou favourite positions" san enquires

(apologies your bro went a lil shakespeare here)

"i'm sorry but thou art consortest with the phrase 'positions'"

(ik that literally makes no sense but it sounds cool so it's staying)

"BITCH PLEASE" san says

"okok ummm how do i demonstrate this" yeosang mumbles to himself

"you can use me for your demonstration" seongwha flirts

yeosang awkwardly chuckles "ok if you insist"

getting up he pushes seongwha back, letting the boy fall on his back to the bed. Climbing up into the boys lap he straddles him, hooks his arms around the males arms to bring him up to a sitting position, burying his head in the older boys neck out of embarrassment (see diagram 1)

(diagram 1)

(blue yeosang is on top of seongwha on his lap and seongwha is the black)

(yes i really just drew it... ik what your thinking, wow quit being a writer and be an artist instead, however i must stay faithful to this book and to you guys😂💀🤡)

"damn ok kang i see you" san says 

"seongwha, truth or dare!" he continues yeosang still with his head nuzzled in the crook of the olders   
neck

"dare" he says confidently

"hmm ok mr confidence" san says walking over to the boy and whispering in his ear the dare

"easy" seongwha states 

"go on then" san says 

seongwha runs his fingers through the boy's soft hair as san continues the game with the other boys

All yeosang could think of was the older combing his hair with his fingers. Blushing the boy lifts his face to look into the other boy's eyes. Slowly moving his face closer, so close their lips brushed.

Yeosang suddenly let out a yelp as seongwha grabs onto his waist, thrusting his hips upwards, he peered to the other boys seeing that they were immersed with the game, that he continued

letting out another sound, he felt the situation was too heated

"TOILET, i must uh toilet!" yeosang shreiks as he runs off to the toilet

Leaving San and Seongwha in tears, at the situation the boy was in

"fuck what do i do" yeosang thought as he paced around the bathroom, his mind drifting off, away from reality.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok ok gays disperse" San says as he closes the door, leaving just him wooyoung and jongho

"umm it's getting late, so i'm going to go have a shower and sleep after" jongho mumbles, picking up his kitten pyjamas, a clean pair of underwear (yes he wears kitten pyjamas because he's an elite human) and a towel before entering the bathroom 

suddenly the room because tense, the two boys sat on the bed unaware of what to say or do

"sannie?" the younger says fiddling with ellie's ears

(idk if this is just me but when every im anxious i always fiddle with the ears of my teddies, it's comforting in a way, i also have a teddie called ellie, whom the ellie in this story is based off of, maby one day i should do an ellie face reveal lol)

"mmmh" san hums

"i fink i liked it" he says still fiddling with the elephant's soft ears

"huh?" san asks confused

"when you did those things earlier, it made wooie feel nice" he continued

san catching onto what the boy ment

"oh uh..ha y..your welcome? i guess" he stutters 

"why are you being so stuttery, you only do this when u gay panick... wait- are you- what did i say?" wooyoung asks slipping out of little space

"you told me you li...ke..d the way i made you feel in the c..ll..oset..t" the older stutters again

"I ACTUALLY SAID THAT!" wooyoung gasps

"yes" san replies giggling as wooyoung slips his arms over the boys shoulder hugging the male

"what? why are you being all clingy" san asks

wooyoung let's out a giggle as he squeezes the boy sligtly

"woo what do you want?" san asks noticing the boys behaviour as something he always does when he wants a favour 

"i want some one to make me feel good" he mumbles

"huh i cant hear you!" san says

the boy leans into his ear

"i want someone to make me feel good" he wispers

"you do huh? well i think we should download an app and get u a man" san teases

"i don't need a man, i have you" the younger replies

"well what do you want me to do about it?" he questions

"help me" the boy plainly asks

"help you with what?" the older teases

"you know what with!" wooyoung whines feeling embarrassed 

"before we can do anything we must reevaluate our 'friend without benefits contract' and edit it" san states 

"seriously? what a turn off man"

"um excuse me i'm very serious about my legalities that's all" san states getting up and opening the notes app on his phone

𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰 𝓦𝓸𝓸𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓰 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓒𝓱𝓸𝓲 𝓢𝓪𝓷’𝓼 𝓕𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓫𝓮𝓷𝓮𝓯𝓲𝓽𝓼 𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓽

——•——

Rule number 1: sex only no romantic strings attracted 

Rule number 2: if we have any kinky ness to bring to the table it must be discussed 3 buisness days prior

Rule number 3: San will always be the top no questions asked

Rule number 4: we promote bareback sex protection must be worn at all times

Rule number 5: if you are in the mood and the other person isn’t, you need to respect that go fap on ur own

Rule number 6: come up with more rules at some point in the forseable future

signed: Wooyoung & San

"ok done!" san says admiring his contract

"so can you now help me!" wooyoung whines desperately

"ok fine" san chuckles as he lays wooyoung down on the bed

"uh guys the showers free if you want to wash before you sleep!" jongho walks in, san jumping up off of wooyoung

"san what are you doing?" jongho asks curious

"just doing my late night stretches" he says whilst stretching to the side, wooyoung letting out a giggle

"um...ok! well i'm going to turn the light off soon if that's ok with you!" he says jumping into bed

"uh sure turn the light off me and woo are gonna go shower and we'll sleep after!" san says as he picks up an elephant onesie for woo ofc and sweats and a t-shirt for himself

"c'mon woo!" he says holding his hand out and leading the younger to the bath room

'please don't fuck, please don't fuck' jogho pleads not wanting to witness any unholyness 

just as he closed his eyes a loud bang was heard

"AGH FUCK JACKSON" mark was heard loudly moaning

"MARK SHUT THE FUCK UP" Miss kang shouts 

the sounds slowly fade as Jongho chuckles at his teachers remark closing his eyes once again to drift off into dream land


End file.
